


Juego de supervivencia.

by mariposaxmental



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Post-Star Trek Beyond, RPF, rolplay, this was an autorol from rolplay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaxmental/pseuds/mariposaxmental
Summary: Cuando la Enterprise recibe una llamada de auxilio de un planeta cercano, Jim y sus tripulantes descienden para ayudar. Pero aquel descenso, le trajo severas consecuencias.





	Juego de supervivencia.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little-smartass (Linxcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linxcat/gifts).



 ❛⸻𝓣𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓲𝓼 𝓪 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓭 𝓰𝓪𝓶𝓮 . . . 𝐆𝐀𝐌𝐄 𝐎𝐅 𝐒𝐔𝐑𝐕𝐈𝐕𝐀𝐋.❜

**──┈──┈──┈──┈──┈**

>    _"Bitácora del Capitán, fecha estelar 2265:_
> 
> _Es otro día más en nuestra misión de explorar el universo y de ser Capitán de la Flota Estelar. Es otro día más, pese a que mi vida —nuestras vidas—, han cambiado demasiado. Aunque no hay demasiado tiempo para pensar en cómo nuestra existencia ha cambiado desde que recuperamos la nave y continuamos la aventura, cuando recibes un llamado de auxilio de un planeta clase M._
> 
> _Cygnia Menor necesitaba nuestra ayuda, ya que según informes previos se estaban quedando sin suplementos alimenticios, se enfrentaban a la hambruna y las cosas podían ir peor si el mensaje hubiera llegado a la sección 31... o incluso a cualquier nave enemiga y alejada de la Federación._
> 
> _Lo peor no era sólo eso, sino que en ese planeta habitaba un viejo amigo mío: Thomas Leighton, actual científico que ha intentado buscar un modo de resolver el problema en la colonia de Cygnia Menor._
> 
> _Mi misión como capitán es ir a ayudarle, aunque eso signifique enfrentar con asuntos que rara vez he hecho mención, además de dejar atrás... a seres queridos._
> 
> _Pero somos la Flota Estelar, es nuestro deber. Iré con los mejores de mis tripulantes para enviar ayuda mientras la teniente Uhura replica el mensaje hacia toda la Federación._
> 
> _Kirk, fuera"._

—El Capitán de la Enterprise, James Tiberius Kirk, dejó su PADD a un lado para darle indicaciones a todos los tripulantes de su nave. Debían estar preparados para lo que se venía, pues no sería fácil socorrer a todas las personas de Cygnia Menor.

Jim, como solían llamarlo su más cercanos, dejó a cargo a Spock de la nave en caso de cualquier emergencia y al doctor Leonard McCoy a mando de enfermería. Era evidentemente que primero debían explorar el estado del planeta, sus habitantes, antes de hacer descender la ayuda médica o transportalos a bordo. De cualquier manera, no era algo que Chevok o Scotty pudieran hacer con una colonia repleta. Sobre su nave habrían alrededor de cuatrocientas personas, en Cygnia Menor probablemente habrían cien o doscientas más si es que tenía suerte de encontrarlas con vida.

Tan sólo esperó contar con un poco de suerte.

O al menos, encontrar un momento para despedirse. Pero es un oficial de la Flota Estelar, tiempo para eso no tenía. Aunque por alguna razón, deseó poder dejarle un último mensaje a sus tripulantes y también... a su hija. La pequeña se quedó al cuidado de su tía Carol Marcus, cuando la doctora en física estaba en su turno de descanso, y no sabía que su padre iría a arriesgar su vida en una misión.

—Me regresas en una pieza, ¿escuchaste? —fue lo que oyó de _Bones_ cuando Jim se subió a la cámara de transporte. _Scotty_ le lanzó una mirada preocupada a él, y al resto de quienes le acompañaban: Hikaru Sulu, la doctora Helen Noel y un par de tripulantes de camiseta roja. Jim sonrió ante la mención de Bones como si le fuera a prometer que llegaría con su camiseta dorada intacta. Volvió a mirar a Scotty, y dio la orden de traslado hacia Cygnia Menor.

 

>   _"Bitácora del Capitán, fecha estelar 2265:_
> 
> _Aterrizamos en Cygnia Menor, y... cielos... es un desastre. Hay cadáveres por todos lados, habitantes refugiados... Sulu ha hecho exploración y no hay demasiados signos_  
>  _de alimentos y el agua se está agotando... La doctora Helen ha logrado encontrar un refugio y ahí está mi amigos Thomas con algunos sobrevivientes._  
>  _Son mucho menos de lo que habría esperado, y no hay signo alguno desde la Federación por mucho que insista a Uhura con los mensajes. Bones insiste en que transporte a todo el mundo... pero nuestra nave no tiene tanta energía..._
> 
> _Me preocupa lo que pueda suceder después... E-Esto... luce como el caso de T-Tarsus IV._
> 
> _Kirk fuera"._

Ni en sus peores pesadillas esperó encontrarse con dantesca imagen. Sí ese era el infierno, pues haría todo lo posible por jamás llegar hasta ahí. Y no lo era.

Ese planeta necesita su ayuda costara lo que costara. Y mientras se preocupaba por hacer que los colonos mantuvieran la calma, en recuperar conversaciones con su amigo y tener un ojo sobre sus tripulantes de la Enterprise algo terrible pasó.

La comunicación con su nave se perdió en cuanto Jim pestañeó dos veces. No había forma de escuchar a Uhura, y luego se escucharon disturbios desde el cielo. Estruendos. Algo que le dejaba con casi sordera y que asustaba a los niños.

¡Los estaban atacando! ¡¿Pero quién?!

Jim no podía distinguir de donde venían los ataques, salvo desde el cielo y desde una nave ajena. Intentó ocultarse con sus tripulantes y los refugiados, aunque varios cayeron en el momento. Sólo Sulu, Thomas y Helen estaban a su lado con los sobrevivientes.

—Capitán —le habló Sulu—, puede que la doctora Noel y el señor Leighton hayan encontrado un modo de contactarse con la Enterprise.

—Haga lo que sea necesario, señor Sulu —replicó Jim mientras sostenía a una niña pequela que no dejaba de llorar. Sin querer pensarlo, le recordaba a su hija... y no quería pensar en ella aún. —¿Thomas? ¡¿Tom?! ¿De dónde son los ataques? ¿Quiénes atacarían una colonia en estas condiciones?

Jim se giró para mirar a Thomas. En su rostro, parecía que le ocultaba algo más. " _¿Tom...? ¿Tommy...? ¿Tommy que no me estás diciendo?_ ", pensó Jim... recordando el apodo que le decía cuando juntos vivieron una situación similar, recuerdos que no debían venir a su mente, pero que le eran imposible.

—Jim... —la voz de Thomas Leighton sonó trémula, sus ojos apenas se mantenían en su distancia—. Descubrí algo... y quizás están aquí porque sé algo... importante.

—Habla ya —exclamó Jim, aunque temiendo lo que podría tratar.

Sin embargo, la voz de la doctora Noel le interrumpió.

—Capitán, con el señor Sulu pudimos mandar mensaje de ayuda a la nave —la joven castaña intentó vendar y ayudar a curar a una mujer y a su hijo, tenía nervios de acero. A Jim le recordaba mucho a la enfermera en jefe de la nave, Christine Chapel. La diferencia, es que Helen Noel sonreía más y Chapel pasaba mucho tiempo con Bones—. El señor Spock desea comunicarse con usted.

Spock. No, no, no. Ahora no era el momento. No podía. Los ataques seguían siendo más fuerte, y por alguna razón le aterraba que aún no hubieran acabado con Cygnia Menor. Podrían haber explotado el planeta en segundos, pero no lo hacían... ¿por qué?

—Noel, Sulu, díganle a Scotty que ordene traslado de forma inmediato. Ya perdimos a tres de los nuestros... no los perderé a ustedes... tampoco dejaremos aquí a los colonos —se giró de inmediato a Thomas Leighton—. Los ayudaremos a salir de aquí, ¿entendido? ¿Cuántos que--? —se omitió y cambió las palabras—. ¿Cuántos son?

—Alrededor de veinte...

De alguna manera, Sulu se encargó de avisar a Scotty para el transporte de los tripulantes. Jim apenas pudo oír parte de las comunicaciones, se llevaron a las mujeres, los niños, la pequeña que estaba aferrada a Jim... a algunos heridos...

Al segundo la tierra comenzó a sacudirse, como si fuese un megaterremoto, como si fuese lo que pasó en Vulcano. Pensó en la madre de Spock, en aquel planeta, en el mismo Spock perdiendo a su madre... en Spock. Rayos, no sabría como decirle algo. Las cosas sucedieron más rápido, Sulu fue herido en una pierna tras la caída de un escombro, Helen Noel sufrió un golpe en la cabeza y Thomas apenas veía. Junto a Tom, Jim se encargó de sacar a los dos tripulantes como podían, pero a ante sus ojos sólo vieron que el planeta, una nave enorme e irreconocible que disparaba contra la Enterprise y ésta combatía de vuelta, estaba siendo absorbidos por un agujero de gusano.

Su nave podría safarse como podía, pero era la nave enemiga y Cygnia Menor quienes estaban en problemas. En ese territorio, estaban ellos. Jim actuó rápido. Mandó como pudo la orden de que Helen, Hikaru y Thomas debían ir a la nave. Era eso o todos podrían morir.

—No, Capitán.... —respondió Sulu sostenido de Thomas—. ¡No vamos a dejarle!

—¡Háganme caso! —exclamó Jim—. No queda mucho tiempo. ¡Tienen familia! ¡Sulu, tienes una hija!

Sulu también exclamó. El japonés exclamó mientras eran energizados por la nave, aún cuando Jim trastabillaba en medio de un planeta en ruinas...

—¡También tienes una hija, _Jim_! ¡¿Qué hay de ella?! ¡¿Qué hay de _Sp--_

Sulu no dijo nada más. Fueron completamente energizados. Jim no pudo siquiera pensar en Spock, en decirle algo, en decir que lamentaba que las cosas tuvieran que acabar para ellos de ese modo. Lamentó que Cygnia Menor juntó con él desaparecieran a través de un agujero negro, para siempre. Aunque de corazón, deseó volver. _"Volveré... Spock, lo prometo"._

_"Lo prometo"._

──┈──┈──┈──┈──┈

**Ocho meses más tarde.**

 

>  " _Bitácora personal, fecha estelar 2266, creo que es 2266 o... ¿2265? N-No tengo modo de grabar esto porque no tengo comunicador, ni PADD, ni nada para registrar. Sólo sé qué he sobrevivido este tiempo como he podido... Me llamo James Tiberius Kirk Davis, mi padre fue George Kirk y murió cuando nací, mi madre se llama Winona y debería estar en Iowa. Soy de Iowa... soy Capitán de la Federación... mi nave es la Enterprise... Mi nombre es James Tiberius Kirk... me dicen Jim... soy Capitán... tengo una pareja y una hija._
> 
> _Mi pareja es vulcano. C-Creo que su nombre... su nombre es Spock. Mi hija... Nuestra hija..._
> 
>   
>  _No recuerdo bien el nombre de mi niña... de mi ángel..._
> 
> _El agujero negro nos llevó a una especie de universo que no he alcanzado a conocer, donde a quiénes conocí no existen... es estar sólo... estar perdido... es como pensar que esto vivió el Spock de la otra línea temporal cuando llegó por un agujero de gusano después de un conflicto con los romulanos._
> 
> _Salvo que... esta vez... no habían romulanos en Cygnia Menor..._
> 
> _El planeta quedó destruido, y fui absorbido por la nave que atacaba la mía. He sido prisionero de guerra por una especie no reconocida ni identificada por la Federación. He estado con ellos e intentado comunicarme... pero no ha sido sencillo... no cuando hay golpizos y otros daños de por medio..._
> 
> _A veces he olvidado quien soy, y son en estas bitácoras mentales en donde intento recordarme lo que soy, porque estoy vivo y lo que debo hacer._
> 
> _Mi nombre es James Tiberius Kirk, me llaman Jim, soy capitán de la nave Enterprise de la Federación de la Flota Estelar. Mi pareja es el primer oficial de mi nave. Mi hija... nuestra hija... se llama T'Androma... Mi bebé se llama T'Androma y debo volver con ellos._
> 
> _Prometí volver a ellos."_

A Jim le dolía la cabeza, pero pese a su repaso mental de quién era también decidió espiar a sus captores. Iban a usar el agujero de gusano para mandar a uno de sus espías de vuelta. Jim se movió de forma rápida, peleó cuerpo a cuerpo con sus captores y consiguió salir alejarse de ellos, los golpeó de tal forma que los dejó inconscientes.

Era su juego de sobrevivencia, y Jim tenía que ganarlo. Por Spock, por su hija, por sus amigos, por los tripulantes y su familia de la Enterprise. Tenía que hacerlo, pues no creía en escenarios donde él tuviera que perder. Y aunque el camino fuese complicado, aunque tardara más de lo debido haría todo lo posible por recuperar su ruta de regreso.

Jim se subió en la nave pequeña en donde iba al espía y una vez que atravesaron el agujero de gusano, verificaran que estuvieran en la línea temporal correcta y que pudiera pensar en un plan para contactar a la Federación, él atacó. Jim atacó al espía perteneciente a los captores, pese a que podría pasar a llevar un montón de reglas de las que juró en sus tiempos de Academia. Una vez que estuvo libre, pese a las heridas y maltratos, emprendió rumbo y mandó mensajes a la Federación... y de algún modo a su nave. Una llamada de auxilio, una llamada de transporte para su amada Enterprise, en medio del año 2266.

Su familia le estaría esperando, quiso pensar, su hija lo haría. Spock lo estaría haciendo.

Había ganado otra batalla de supervivencia.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un pequeño fanfiction basado en el Jim Kirk que roleo, éste es su monorol y mezclo cosas de otros universos basados después de la película Star Trek Beyond. En esta línea temporal, Jim tiene una relación con Spock y tienen una hija. Esta hija tiene por nombre T'Androma, y es un personaje que no me pertenece: es originalmente creado por @little-smartass y está escrito todo esto en su fanfiction Spirk "All In" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987213/chapters/29693286), en el cuál también me baso para este fanfiction de otro fanfiction y para guiar mis rolplays.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
